


Stars in Puddles

by fakeivy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Russia, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeivy/pseuds/fakeivy
Summary: Victor shows Yuuri around Saint Petersburg after Yuuri decides to train in Russia with Victor.





	Stars in Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Knocking on Dimensional Walls Chapter 04

Dawn came to Saint Petersburg, revealing that the city had been covered in a fresh layer of snow in the night. The early morning sun glittered against the snow, crowning the city in refracted rainbows. 

The Neva River was a silver, frozen ribbon winding through the middle of the city. A multitude of small shops had set up on the banks of the river, hoping to tempt the passing skaters into buying their wares in this impromptu weekend festival.

Yuuri skated along in Viktor's path as the hubbub of the crowd washed over him. Here and there, he caught a Russian word he knew, but the majority of it was incomprehensible. It reminded him of when he had first moved to Detroit.

“Yuuri, try this!” A steaming cup of something was thrust into his face, breaking him from his reverie. He took the cup curiously as he slowed to a stop beside Viktor.

“What is it?” The smell of cinnamon wafted up from the cup.

“Sbiten. They said this was made with clover honey, cinnamon, cloves, nutmeg, and apple jam. I love it,” Viktor explained, staring at him expectantly.

Yuuri blew on his drink before cautiously taking a sip. A spicy sweet heat spread across his tongue. It was like drinking a slice of apple pie in liquid form. Yuuri hummed in pleasure as the warmth spread.

“It's good,” he said, smiling at Viktor.

Viktor's expression brightened happily. Entwining their unoccupied hands together, he restarted them on their way skating down the river, browsing the various stores.

“I have a fantastic recipe for cold sbiten that uses blackberry jam that I make in the summer,” Viktor said, steering them around a slower-moving couple.

“I'd like to try it sometime,” Yuuri replied, tightening his hold on Viktor's hand. Viktor smiled back, before grinning, a mischievous light glinting in his eyes.

“Shall I make it with wine instead of water?” he teased.

Yuuri blinked, tilting his head.

“If you want to? Which way do you like better?”

Viktor chuckled, pulling Yuuri closer.

“At the moment, whichever way would make you dance with me.”

Yuuri blushed furiously as he realized what Viktor was referencing. He took another drink from his cup, allowing the steam to fog over his glasses to hide his expression.

“...you don't need to make me drunk if you want to dance,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Viktor said, kissing him on the cheek. “I just couldn't resist teasing you. You are too cute when you blush, Yuuri.”

Feeling his blush deepen, he started chugging down his drink.

There was a sudden sharp increase in volume of the crowd ahead of them, interspersed with cheers and clapping.

“What's going on?” Yuuri asked, slowly lowering his empty cup that he'd been holding like a shield.

“Hmm, I'm not sure. Let's-” Viktor perked up as a voice announced something in Russian over a speaker.

“Oh, I love that song! Yuuri, let's go!” Plucking Yuuri's cup out of his hand, Viktor threw both cups away before pulling Yuuri into a small curve of the river where a stage had been set up with a speaker system. Various couples and skaters were skating to the just-ending music.

Viktor positioned them in a clear space.

“Viktor, wha-?”

“Just follow my lead.” Viktor's eye were intent as he took Yuuri's other hand.

And with the beginning strains of a guitar, they were off.

The Russian song sounded like a mixture of rap, pop, and Latin to Yuuri. He distinctly felt echoes of the tango and the Spanish waltz as Viktor guided them around the ice. As the song reached its crescendo, Viktor sent them into a spin. Staring into Viktor's shining eyes, Yuuri was once again glad he'd changed his mind about retiring. Viktor dipped him and they held themselves frozen in that position as the last chord faded away.

“What did you think?” Viktor asked breathlessly.

Yuuri closed the distance between them with a kiss, winding his arms around Viktor's neck.

“Amazing,” he said after he pulled away. Viktor smiled as he pressed their foreheads together.

“What was the song about?” Yuuri asked, after they'd spent some time embracing each other. Viktor brought Yuuri's hand up and kissed his ring.

“'I want to share with you, stars in puddles, warm meals. To always be needed and to be with you',” Viktor quoted. His lips against his skin caused Yuuri to shiver.

“Me too. I want to share all I can with you.”

Yuuri started pulling Viktor back towards the vendors.

“So to start--show me more of what you like.”

Viktor grinned as he took the lead once again.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd come up with this idea before the end of the series, but I couldn't quite get the setting to work. So Yuuri going to Russia was perfect, because it let me take some creative liberties with Saint Petersburg and the Neva River.
> 
> [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vimKlylkC-A) a link to the song they skated to. It's called Звёзды в лужах-Zvozdy v luzhakh-Stars in Puddles by 30.02.


End file.
